Bellas new start
by shorty8
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Bella moves to forks to get away from her past. But things might get a little more complicated then she thought. Especially when Edward comes around
1. Chapter 1

NEW LIFE chapter 1

I was so tired from the long trip. I have lived in L.A. since i was a baby and i never thought once that i would ever leave L.A. And not to go to some small town like Forks. That was were Im moving to by the way, Forks. Its small and cold and rains all the time. But at the moment i would so anything to get away from all of the bad memories of L.A. so here i am no friends or family in a new town. Oh my names Bella by the way. I just pulled up to my new home its in the woods with a long driveway I thought that would be best since i live alone and you cant see it from the road. I wasnt dressed for this kind of weather in L.A. it was still warm so I would have to go shopping because to be honest i didn't own much winter stuff. My father owned a company and my mother well she just went to the spa alot but I had an amazing brother he was big super tall and strong hes in the special forces and after our parents died I lived with him. But none of that matters now because he just died and it was my fault. My new house is adorable but very small it looks like a cottage but magical. I went up to the school as soon as i had emptied my car it was a mini cooper so cute hot pink and black. I put on an outfit I would have worn to my school in L.A. it was a pair of dark washed jeans a cute black top and a pair of three inch lack heels and i liked great i curled my brown hair lightly and applied a little eye liner and mascara and left no need to get to dressed up. When i got there i realized that I was so over dressed everyone there was in just t-shirts so I knew i would have to go shopping soon because I didn't own a t-shirt. When I looked around the first thing that caught my eye was this huge dude. Like super huge I noticed him at first because he looked just liked my brother used to his hair was short black and curly and he was huge. There was four people around him none as huge as him but the two other guys were strong looking but one had amazing hair and was so hot! The girls were so beautiful i wanted to cry. I was so average not very pretty even with all the makeup I wore and I wouldn't be able to wear that here because of all the rain. I went to the office to sign in I started school tomorrow so I wanted to be ready. After that I got back in my car the really hot kids were getting in a Volvo and leaving i was out right behind them. They drove really fast they were going out where my house was and must live far away because they drove past my place. I went there to look through some stuff then left for a day of shopping. I usually loved to shop but shopping for plain winter stuff would suck. When I was done at the mall I went to Office Supply for a few things. When it was all done I unpacked mt\y stuff and it was getting late so I went to sleep. Tomorrow would be terrible. I woke up early and left my long brown hair to flow straight down my back. I didn't get much sleep last night because I was really nervous being by myself so I had bags under my eyes I put on a little concealer and got dressed in a long sleeved sweater and jeans. Very casual. I went to the kitchen and some eggs for breakfast and left. I got to school about fifteen minutes early. I was sitting at a table outside when I saw them again this time it was the dark haired girl that caught my eye I thought she was the prettiest the blond one was obviously beautiful but there was something about her I didn't like. I saw the younger boy again. He had the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. Then he smiled though Im sure he wasn't smiling at me it was still the most beautiful thing Ive ever seen. Later that day we were in biology and I sat next to him. I was sure he would be a total jerk because all rich hot buff guys are right? Well I guess not because when he spoke he had an amazing voice

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen."

I couldn't think enough to form a sentence or even a word. His eyes were so awesome. Think Bella! Think! " Um, hi. My name is Bella Swan."

"Your new here? What brings you to Forks? Its not on many peoples lists of places they want to move."

"Um yea just moved here yesterday. I just wanted a change of scenery. I'm from L.A. Where are you from?"

"Ive moved around a lot. Where did you move? Do you have an siblings? What do your parents do?" He said the words so perfectly it took me a while to figure out what he was saying but when I did I stopped dead didn't even breathe.

"I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm sorry."

He seems genuinely sorry so I answered the best I could without giving away to much. " My father owned a company. My mother didn't work. I had one older brother. But there all dead now." I said it as mater-of-factly as I could keeping all the emotion possible out of it. I could see it shocked him though.

" I'm sorry. I didn't know."

" I know. Its fine." I smiled at him with as much sincerity as I could muster but all I wanted to do was run home and cry like a baby. I knew by the look in his eyes he knew that and i was a little embarrassed.


	2. the party P1

CHAPTER TWO

"So what about your family?What do your parents do?" I asked quickly to take the attention off of me and my terrible family life.

"My father is a doctor and my mother is an artist. They are in Italy now for a year they left the beggining of the year." It kind of shocked me why did they leave there kids here? Why did they leave for a year? Do doctors take that long of vacations and if so why would they?

"Oh... so why are they gone for so long? Why didnt you go? Are the kids your with your siblings?" I asked so many questions I felt like I was prying so I quickly added,"Im sorry I ask to many questions. Its none of my business." Even though I said it I really wanted to know.

"No its fine." He laughed once and smiled."They went on an extended holiday but my father started volunteering at an orphanege so they decided to stay for a while. My mother enjoys it. She loves to paint and there are so many beautiful things there to inspire her. We stayed because of school and we thought it would be nice to let them have some alone time. And yes Emmett the big one with dark hair and Alice the small black hair ones are my siblings. Rosalie the blonde girl and Jasper the blonde boy are family friends but the live with us. Were all adopted though."

"Oh, wow thats cool," was the only response I could think of and then the teacher called the class to order and I turned to pay attention.

I was at home later that night and I was still unpacking a few things when I stumbled on a box. When I opened it I started crying it was a few of my brothers things that I had brought with me. There was a picture of me and him playing softball. I wasnt very athletic and it was the only game I ever played. I remember sitting on the bleachers with my best friend Jessica. I was rearing a pair of skinny jeans a strapless top that made my super small boobs look like they had a little more curve and a pair of five inch Jimmy Choos( I dint expect to play). Jessica was wearing a black mini skirt and a cute top and black boots.

"Hey girls come play with us." My brother called from the outfeild. He was back home on leave from the special forces. I was fifteen and my parents had been dead almost a year.

"You know I dont play sports David," I yelled back," plus were not dressed for it."

"You will be fine come on"

"Fine but youll be sorry!" And I was right after i twisted my ankle, threw a bat at someone( not my fault it was an accident) and ran screaming with Jessica from a ball coming at us in the outfield we got to sit down. It had only been twenty minutes and over half of thaat we were in the dougout waiting to bat so we just took pics the rest.

I got to school ten minutes early and I saw Edward we had talked some more after biology yesterday but it wasnt untill now that I realized he had alot of friends there were so many people around him and his siblings. I was shocked when he walked over to me but he seemed relaxed.

"Hey Bella whats up?"

"Um, nothing. Tired. You?"

"Just hanging out. Hey my sister Alice is throwing a party Friday night do you want to come?"

"Um sure what kind of party?" I was a little worried I had never been to a real party with drinking and all so I was nervous and he saw.

"Dont worry nothing to serious," he smiled," since you dont know where my place is and its a pain to give out directions how about I pick you up at nine thirty?" He asked me and I was even more nervous because the party started so late. Then something dawned on me.

"Well how will you know how to get to my house?" I asked and he laughed.

"You follow us home everyday remember?" He said and he was still smirking" Come on let me intruduce you to some of my friends." He held out his hand and I took it. His hand was so soft.

After all the intruductions were over I went to my class and sat in my seat and Edwards sister Alice came over and sat next to me.

"Hey Bella. I heard your coming to the party." She said with a huge smile.

" Yea, I am," I said nervously and then added "Edward invited me I hope thats ok."

"Of course, silly." She said laughing and I laughed to. I smiled I reallty liked her there was something to her." Now why so nervous?" She asked.

"Well Ive never really been to a party like this what should I wear? Is it dressy? Casual? What?"

"Oh! Edward didnt tell you? We dont were clothes to our partys. Just pasties if you would prefer but you dont even need those." She said it with a straight face and I was so scared my mouth fell open and my eyes got wide. She laughed." Calm down I wasnt serious! Your so funny by the way. Edward said you were and he was right." She smiled at me as the teacher started class.

I didnt listen to a word the teacher said all I could think about was that Edward had talked about me. I wonder what he said?

I was almost ready I had my hair curled loosely so it flowed and I had on smokey eyeshadow, black eyeliner and macara lots of mascara. I hadnt been werind makeup to school because of the rain but since this was a party i thought it was a good idea. And since Alice never really told me the dress code I was in a pair od skinny jeans three inch heels and a strapless silver shirt. It was an outfit I would wear to a club or something like that in L.A. and Alice did say that he parties were kind of like clubing. The wierdest thing was Edward picking me up beacause I wasnt sure if this was a date or not.

In the end Edward was ten minutes early and went to get the door. When I opened it he just stood there and his jaw dropped I wasnt sure why. Then he looked me up and down and it hit me.

"Oh. My. God. Im not dressed right am I should I change? Is it a theme?" I highky doubted it was a theme I knew Alice would have mentioned that. But he still hadnt said anything just stared and I was getting worried until finally he spoke.

"No. Thats not it. You look perfect dont change." He said with a very appreciative look on his face. Pleased with myself I grabbed my bag. Trying to tell my self not to get to excited he was just being nice.

When we pulled up to an amazing house with glass walls I was shocked. I had always wanted a glass house where everything was glass even the steps but my brother said no because I fall to much and as much as I hated to admit it he was right I would get hurt.

"So do you dance?" Edward asked when we got inside. Alice wasnt kidding it was like being in a club.

"Yea I do but I cant slow dance." I grinned at him and he smiled giving me a look that I was sure was to say 'trust me I dont wasnt to slow dance' and I had to fight back a giggle.

"Im going to get us drinks dont move."

" Your not going to drug it are you?" I said jokingly but also a little serious. I even considered following him just in case.

"Dont worry I wont." He said as he walked off. Then I heard someone call my name.

"Bella," came a voice I knew was Emmett said," what took so long? You look great by the way." he smiled and so did I we chatted for a few minutes about different things untill he shocked me by asking casually, "so do you like my brother?" He said it just like he was asking about the weather and it caught me off gaurd and I shocked on nothing.

"Um... what do you mean?" I stuttered and he laughed "He like you by the way just show you know." He said shooting me a devilish look.

When we saw Edward walking to us he said, "well I better go find Rose she what shes up to." He grinned at me and I waved

Edward was there then and asked if I wanted to dance and I said yes


	3. party P2

**CHAPTER 3**

** PLEASE REVIEW:) I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

"You weren't kidding were you? You are a very good dancer." He said and I blushed. I had had three drinks I was feeling a little loopy but I wasnt drunk party was in full swing now and everyone was here a few already wasted. It was eleven thirty and we had been dancing since we got here but we were tired so we were sitting on the couch. I saw Alice run up to us with an excited look on her face and I was worried.

"Were playing Truth or Dare. Want to play?" She asked.

"Sure I love that game." I smiled at her and then looked to Edward, " are you going to play?"I asked.

"Yea. Why not?" He said

"YAY! Lets go. Lets go." Alice said jumping. I had never seen someone so excited about a game before and I laughed at her. When we got to where they were starting the game there was more people there then I thought there would be.

"I see you decided to join us." Emmett said with a grin and a look in his eyes that made me a little nervous.

I was right to be worried by the time the game was over Emmett dared to kiss Edward and I did but the look on Edwards face wasn't a happy one and I started worrying again.

"Truth or dare?" Emmett asked with a grin and since I could guess what the truth would be I picked dare. Plus I had always hated the truth ones.

"Dare." I said with a smile I was sure he would lose the grin because he wanted to ask me if I liked Edward but I was wrong. His grin just got bigger.

"Kiss Edward on the lips for thirty seconds." He said with a huge grin. I stopped because I didn't know what to say and I felt Edward go stiff beside me. Even though I had stopped I was a little annoyed with him. What was his problem? If Emmett was right and he did like me shouldn't he be happy? If not what was the big deal it was thirty seconds.

I turned to my right and kissed him. Just softly on the lips for a second. The he started to kiss back and he was a great kisser. Even though it was a game still you could tell he knew what he was doing.

"Times up." I heard someone say. I think it was Emmett but I wasn't listening. We were still kissing then I heard a chuckle and someone cleared there throat and I pulled away. Edward smiled so I think he liked it too.

After the game I was drunk because I was also dared to do shots a few times. Edward was drunk to. So was pretty much everyone else and people were making out everywhere. Allot of people had went home the few sober people there was drove the drunk people home. A few of their friends stayed over and I guess I fell asleep because I woke up and I was laying on a couch next to Edward. I jumped up so fast because I wasn't sure where I was or what happened. I feel off the couch in a loud 'boom' and Edward jumped up.

"Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"Yea I'm fine. Where am I?" But before he could answer I said," I have a terrible headache." He laughed at that and I wasn't sure why but I was a little annoyed that he was laughing at me.

"Your at my house. Remember the party last night?" He asked while still laughing.

"Um... I remember that there was a party but not much about it I said honestly and he laughed again. It was getting on my nerves because I didn't find it funny at all.

"That doesn't surprise me," he said trying not to laugh, "you were pretty wasted. Everyone was drunk and I remember you saying you lived by yourself so I figured it would be ok if you stayed over." He said but quickly added, "unless you have to get home."

"No that's fine. Thanks." I realized there was no light outside so I asked' "what time is it?"

"Um...," He looked at his watch and said," its four in the morning."

"Ugh that's why I'm so tired." I said falling back on the floor. He laughed again and this time I joined him.

"Come on this couch is to small." He said taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. I laughed when we passed a door and you could hear people having sex. Edward laughed to an then said, "well at least there in a room at the last party people were having sex in the kitchen and living room." He said laughing.

"Eww. So I guess this party was pretty tame compaired to normal?" I asked still laughing a little.

"Yea but not the whole party." He said like he knew something I didn't but by now he had pulled me into a room. It was pretty with a big bed. I assumed it was his room but it wasnt untill he took off his shirt and got in that I realized he was staying in here too. He laughed at my face and I quickly got in the other side just taking off my shoes. I was almost asleep when I heard him whisper, " by the way your a good kisser." I was shocked and confused but I feel asleep only to wake up what felt like five minutes later but after looking at the clock I saw it was two in the afternoon. I also realized that I was laying on Edward like I would lay on my body pillow. My arm was around his waist, my head on his chest and my leg over his and both of his arms were around me. I didn't remember doing anything but I still looked down just in case and luckily we were both fully dressed. Edward woke up then and looked at me and smiled and I remembered something.

"Hey do you talk in your sleep?" I asked and knew it sounded weird but I had to know.

"No. Why?" He was looking at me funny.

"Oh. Just wondering. I thought I heard you say something last night. I was probably just dreaming or something." He was trying to hold back a chuckle as I was talking.

"Was it that you were a good kisser?" He asked smiling.I blushed.

"Yea that was it. Um I dont remember much about last night. What happened?" I asked nervously.

"Dont worry. It was truth or dare silly."

"Oh. Yea that I remember." I said smiling

"Emmett got a kick out of it. He thinks your funny. Now come on lets go downstairs and get some food." He said.

"Ok." I agreed easily. I was hungry. As we were walking out of the room though we passed the room the people were having sex in last night and they were coming out to and I was trying not to laugh but it was hard.

"I'm sure there tired." Edward said and smiled.

When Emmett saw me hey grinned and said "Well well Bellas still here." then he came up to me and whispered, "I thought you would be a little tougher to crack." I was so embarressed and blushed.

"We were all drunk so I thought it would be safer if she stayed the night." Edward said quickly hearing what Emmett said to me.

"Your parents wont mind?" Emmett asked confused.

"Um... I live by myself." I said and he looked even more confused so I quickly added looking down, " My parents are dead."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He said looking embarrassed.

"I know. Its fine. It was a long time ago." It was true talking about my parents didn't really bug me. We weren't very close and it was over three years ago now. I smiled hoping to make him feel better and also because everyone in the room was looking at me with pity and I hate peoples pity.

"By the way Alice you were right the party was great." I said hoping to break the tension in the air. It worked. A little.

"Thank you. See and to think you ever doubted me." She seemed happy enough and everyone relaxed into casual conversation. After we ate Edward took me home. We sat in the car for a while talking about different things until he finally asked if he could come inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

** I DONT OWN TWILIGHT REIVIEW:D**

**A/N. My internet is not workin so I can onlyupdate when I can get to a place with internet. Im sorry Ill update as much as possible  
**

"Are you hungry? I have leftover Chinese and pizza and frozen microwave stuff, pizza rolls a tostino pizza. I have a bunch of snacks too." I said and he chuckled, "Yea Im not a big fan of cooking." I said

"Thats ok I cant cook either. But my sister can so we she cooks most of the time." He said. Eventually we decided on the Chinese and ate that then I was still hungry so we had some pizza. We talked for a while and he asked me about a picture I had of me and my brother and I didnt know what to say.

"Thats David, my brother. He was in the Special Forces that was before he went on his last mission." I said trying not to look bothered by it.

"Oh. He left the army?" He asked. I wondered why I always invited in questions that I didnt want to answer.

"Um. No. Car crash on Christmas Eve" I said lightly but I could hear my voice shaking.

"Sorry. I didnt mean to upset you." He said kindly.

"No. Thats fine. We went out to get tape because I ran out while I was wraping his present." I smiled at the memory.

"David dont come in here!" I screamed from the living room and he laughed.

"Ill see it in the morning." He reminded me laughing.

"Crap! Im out of tape we have to go get some." I said

"Why? Just throw a blanket over it or something. I wont peek."

"You cant have Christmas if the presents arent wrapped crazy!" I screamed.

"Fine, lets go."

"Wait close your eyes." He did and walked out the door to the car.

Turns out that at eleven at night on Christmas Eve theres not many stores open but we finally found an open Walgreens and went there. We got some snacks and stuff too just to be on the safe side. If this few places were open Christmas Eve not many would be open on Christmas Day. As we were driving back home it was 11:45 which ment we should make it home before it was officially Christmas with little time to spare. My favorite song was on so we rocking out to it as loud as it would go.

I was disturbed from my rock out session by bright head lights and tires screeching. Before I knew what was happening a huge truck hit us and the car was flipping and I was screaming. Then it all went black.

I woke up the next morning at around eleven. I had just decided to clean the house when I got a phone call. I looked at the caller ID and smiled. It was Edward.

"Hi." I said brightly.

"Hello. What are you doing today?"

"Nothing. Im thinking about cleaning but I really dont want to."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me today?" I think I was a little to happy to hear that because I had a huge smile on my face and I felt like hopping.

"Sure. What do you want to do?" I asked trying to hide my excitement.

"Well my sister is dragging us all to an amusment park this afternoon. I thought you could maybe come along if you wanted."

"Are you sure they would be ok with that? Its not some family thing is it?" I didnt want to disturb there family time. They all seemed friendly enough but you never know.

"Yea. Its cool. Alice really likes you."

"Ok. What time?"

"Is twenty minutes ok?" I thought about it for a while. I could get ready by then but I wanted to be on the safe side.

"Twenty-five minutes? I countered.

"Ok. Ill pick you up then." He said and hung up.

Edwards POV

I got home around ten that night and my family was waiting in the living room. Rose and Jasper were also there.

"I want ALL the details!" Alice screamed. It was so loud I had to cover my ears.

"Holy crap Alice. What are you yelling for?" I was a little annoyed because Im pretty sure I busted a ear drum. I still had my hands by my ears just in case she screamed again and so did everyone else.

"Because I love her. Shes perfect for you." She was smiling so big I was worried that her face may break."Shes way better then Jessica and Lauren. Honestly Edward what made you date them they were terrible." I had to agree Bella was perfect and Jessica and Lauren were terrible.

"Its not like that." I said. As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them because I knew what hey would think.

"Defensive are we?" Emmett said and I rolled my eyes because I had been right.

"Its not that. You guys read to much into everything."

"Sure its not." Jasper spoke for the first time.

"If its not like that why did she stay over last night?" Emmett said. He always had an answer for everything. Before I could answer Alice spoke up.

"Well I think she should come tomorrow." She said happily

"What? Why? We barely know her. Shes not family." Rosalie said. I didnt know why he was so angry but it made me mad.

"First off I already told you why she stayed over. And why the hell cant she come Rose? You come. Your not family!" I yelled the last part. I could tell everyone was shocked. I never yelled but really who is she to tell us who can and cant come. We all treated her and Jasper like family but they still werent.

"Im closer to family then she is!" Rose yelled back and everyone looked to her.

"What makes you think that?" Alice nearly yelled which was weird because Alice was always the peppy one. But even though they were close Alice never really liked Rose that much. Rosalie was always so stuck up and rude. I really wasnt sure what Emmett saw in her.

"Everyone calm down." Jasper said and everyone relaxed a little. He could always calm people down.

"Ok. Well Im going to take Rose home." Emmett said. It was a good idea because me and Alice were pissed. Once Rose was gone Alice and I relaxed a little more.

"So." Jasper said casually.

"So?" I asked. I really hated when people started a sentence but never finished it.

"Do you like her? Will you bring her tomorrow?" Alice piped up. Much peppier that Rose was gone.

"Ill ask her if she wants to come." I said carefully not answering the first question. I could tell they noticed because they shot me questioning glances so I quickly added, "Im going to bed" before they could ask anything else.

I guess Jasper was staying over because I heard them making out in Alices bedroom as I was laying in bed and they werent being quiet. I awoke to a knock on my door and a quick look at my clock told me it was 1:45 in the morning. I groaned a "come in." and I saw Emmett walk through the door.

"Did I wake you?" He asked though it was obvious he had.

"What do you want?" I asked as I put a pillow over my eyes.

"Im sorry about the Rose thing."

"Yea. Im sure you are."

"She didnt mean it like that you know. She knows that shes not really family and she doesnt expect to be treated like she is"

"Then how did she mean it? I was agrivated because not only had he woken me up but now he was telling me that dhe didnt mean it.

"She was just worried that someone else was going to replace her."

"Thats so stupid. Whatever. Goodnight."

"Wait thats not all I wanted."

"Well what else did you want?"

"So do you like her?" He was smiling and even though I was trying to stop it I was smilling too.

"Goodnight"

"Ill take that as a yes."


	5. Chapter 5

** I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**REVIEW PLEASE!:D **

_"Bella hurry up I wana ride this ride." David said excidedly_

_"Im coming! Im coming!" I yelled as I ran through the crowded park. I got there just in time and I got lots of nasty looks from the people I skipped. So I stuck my tongue out at them. I was having fun for the first time since my parents died three months ago and I felt a little guilty that I was having fun without them. If I was being honest life was so much easier when it was just me and David there wasnt all the drama. There was no more yelling. We were happy now and I loved it._

_"Oh my god! Im going to be sick. That was a terrible ride." I said but I was smiling and I had loved the ride. We were her for my fifteenth birthday I didnt have to many friends because not many people wanted to hang out with the girl whose parents were dead and lived with her eighteen year old brother. This was also our last weekend together for a while because he had joined the army and would be leaving for baisc training in two days. His dream was to be in the Special Forces but I was scared. I would never tell him this but it terrified me everytime I though about him out there in danger. He seemed to really like the idea of being in the army though. _

_**BEEP! BEEP! **_

What? Whats that noise? Oh no! Crap! I had zoned out. That was Edward. I ran to the door quickly and tripped when I opened it. As I was getting up he got out to help me and it was then that I realize there were three cars in my drive way. Mine, the Volvo and some other shinny red one. The red one had Emmett and Rosalie in it and Rosalie kept shooting me evil looks. I wasnt sure what I had done to piss her off. In the volvo there was Edward, Alice and Jasper. I sat in the back with Alice and we chatted casually. When I least expected it she asked if I liked shopping.

"So do you like to shop?" She asked too casually

"Yea. I used to shop all the time in LA. But I hate the cold weather clothes so I dont shop much here."

"Big mistake." Edward and Jasper said at the same time. I wasnt really sure why though.

"YAY! We have to go shopping someday."  
"Um. Sure. Ok." I said. I was a little scared because she was REALLY excited about this.

When we got inside the park Rose was still shoting me dirty looks but now her and Emmett were trying to stay away from us and Alice and Edward were shoting here dirty looks too. I wasnt sure what was going on but I was pretty sure that it was because of me.

"I though you said me coming wasnt going to be a problem." I told Edward when I was sure noone else could hear us.

"Dont worry. Its just Rose shes always like this." It didnt make me feel any better though. I was still worrying about it. As the day went on I had so much fun maybe even more fun then when me and my brother came to the park.

It was monday morning. I HATED mondays and I wasnt particularly fond of school so I wasn very happy. I hadnt gotten to bed untill two in the morning because we didnt get home until midnight and by the time Edward left and I went to bed I was so wound up I couldnt sleep. I was running late as always and I got to my first class fifteen minutes late.

"Ms. Swan would you care to tell the class what was so important you were late to school?" said Mrs. Barner

"Um. Well. You see... I was, um, born in, um, Florida so um I um well I was thinking I was still on Florida time so thats why I was late." The whole class was trying to hold back there laughs but they werent very successful/

"Fifteen minutes? Thats the time difference?"

"Um well not exactly but by the time I realized what time it really was I was running late." I said and I hoped it didnt sound as stupid to everyone else as it did to me.

After the terrible Mrs. Barner thing everything went smoothly. After school Alice asked if I wanted to come over. I wasnt sure at first but I wanted to see Edward so I said yes. I knew it was crazy I shouldnt care what Edward was doing but I did. I decided to walk around and see where he was. I didnt have a plan for if I saw him but I figured Id just keep walking so he wouldnt think I was stalking him. I found him talking to Jessica which made me sad though I wasnt sure why. He smiled when he saw me and I didnt know what to do so I just waved and kept walking. He shot me a confused look but what else was I suppost to do?

"Hey. How was school?" Alice asked excidedly.

"You were there remember?" I said laughing. She really is to happy for her own good it scares me.

"Well I just wanted to hear about it from you. Fine then." She seemed really hurt and I didnt know what to do so I gave her a hug and told her how sorry I was.

"Ok then its fine." She said. Well atleast she bounced back quickly.

"Hi. I was wondering what Alice was so excited about." Edward appeared thorough the kitchen door. He had the most amazing crocked smile in the world. He came over and hugged me and I was a little shocked because he had never done that before but I was still happy.

"So maybe we could go shopping?" Alice said casually.

"Um. Its monday." I said and I sounded like an idiot.

"Yes, and tomorrow it will be Tuesday and the..."

"I know how the days go." I cut in quickly." I was saying that maybe we should on Friday or Saturday instead." I hoped she would take the hint.

"Fine. Ill be upstairs." She was obviously annoyed.

"Wow. She takes shopping seriously doesnt she?" I asked Edward when I was sure she was out of hearing range.

"Yea. Shes a little crazy." He had that crooked smile again and I couldnt talk. He chuckled.

"What are you doing Friday night?" Edward asked. We were in his room now watching a movie. We were sitting close together on the couch and I could feel his arm against mine.

"Probably shopping with Alice. Why?" I was really wondering what it could be. I knew it was probably nothing but I still was excited.

"No, you will go Saturday so that way she has all day with you." He said it in a way that made me worried. What could this girl possibly have planned. If she was as hyper in the mall as she was at home it would be bad but if shee was worse..? I couldnt even think about it. I just hoped that she didnt try to kill me. "So about Friday other then the Alice thing you dont have any plans?" He asked again and he sounded nervous.

"Nope. No plans. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to dinner with me?" He asked in such a shy way that even if I would have wanted to I wouldnt be able to say 'no'. But I would have said yes no matter how he asked.

"Sure. Id love to." I said smiling.

"Good." He smiled back. After that we both relaxed again and finished the movie. At ten I yawned so I decided I would go home. On the way out we ran into Emmett.

"Were are you going?" He said in his burly voice and if I was being honest it made me a little scared. He was big. Like really big.

"Im going home?" I said it like a question and he scared me so much that if he told me I wasnt allowed to I would stay. He was laughing. He could tell I was scared and he thought it was funnt. It was so not funny.

"Why? Yoou could stay here. Im sure Edward wouldnt mind." He said with a grin and Edward glared at him.

"Thanks, but I dont have an clothes." I was smiling I was starting to like him. He was funny even if most of his jokes were at my expense.

"Ok. I guess thats a good reason. Just remember to bring them next time because though you dont need clothes at the house they do like you to wear them at school. Night" With that he walked away and it took me a few seconds to figure out what he had just said. By the look on Edwards face he had already fgured it out.

"Did he just say what I think he did?" I asked.

"That depends. Do you think he told you that you dont have to wear clothes here?"

"Yea. Is that really what he meant?" I was seriously worried.

"Hes just being Emmett. Dont worry theyalways wear atleast underwear to come out of there rooms." He was smiling but when he saw my face he quickly added,"Im just joking. Dont worry."

"Ok. Ill see you tomorrow then. Bye." I said as I walked out the door and he smiled. He was gorgeous. I sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!:)**

It was Wednesday morning and I was getting ready for school. I was almost ready all I had to do was put on a little eyeliner and Id be done. Thats when I heard a knock at my door. I was a little scared because I didn't know who it was and to be honest I was a little paranoid living by myself. So when I opened the door I was shocked to see Edward standing there.

"Good morning. I was wondering if you would like to ride to school with me?" I was shocked but pleasantly so.

"Yea. But I'm not ready yet. All I have to do is finish my makeup then Ill be done. It wont take long at all."

"You look perfect already." He told me sincerely.

"Thank you. But wouldn't I look kind of weird with just one eye done?" I asked jokingly.

"Yea probably. Ill wait." He said as he walked to the couch.

"OK. I'm ready!" I called from my room not even two minutes later. He walked into my room then and just stopped. I realized that this was the first time he had been in here and it wasn't exactly clean. There was dirty clothes on the floor but the worst was that there was the pair of panties I had worn yesterday right by his foot. I was hoping he didn't notice them but he did. When he saw them he blushed and looked away. They were red lace thongs. My room had light wooden floors and was painted a light blue. I wanted it to have a beach feel because I liked the beach in LA. I never went because I couldn't swim and water wasn't exactly my favorite thing. But it was still pretty. "So. Are you ready?" I asked him hoping to get him out of my room. It was a little embarrassing to have him in there.

It was Friday. School was over and I was so excited about tonight. Edward was right Alice did want to wait until tomorrow so we would have all day. I wasn't sure what to wear and it worried me. He never told me where we were going. I wasnt sure if it was a date either so that made it tough. So I decided to text Alice and ask her what the thought.

_What should I wear?_

_Do you know where we are going?_

_Bella_

_Bella, _

_Don't worry Ill be right there._

_ Alice._

What? Why was she coming over I just wanted to know what I should wear. She doesn't need to come over for that does she? KNOCK KNOCK.

"Come in. Its unlocked." I yelled.

"Bella, you should never leave your door unlocked." She chastised.

"I know. I know." I always made sure it was locked it before I went to bed though.

"So. Lets get you dressed." She said as she walked into the room with a bag. I wasn't sure why she brought the bag but whatever.

"Whats the bag for?" I asked as I was pulling another shirt out of my closet.

"You silly." She said as though it was obvious. I gave her a weird look.

"Why?" I asked her seriously confused.

"Its the outfit your going to wear. What else silly?" She giggled.

"But I have clothes. I thought you were going to help me pick out something."

"Yes, but I knew you were going to have trouble and I think the color blue would look great on you." She said confidently.

"Fine. Let me see it." I said with a sigh and she just smiled and handed me the bag. I had to admit it was cute. It was a pair of blue skinny jeans and a deep blue shirt not to dressy but it wasn't a t-shirt either.

"I think your boots would look adorable with it." She said as she clapped her hands. I think she might be bi-polar. She was right though I put the outfit on with the boots and it looked cute. I realized though that it was already 5:40. I only had twenty minutes for hair and makeup. Alice saw that to so while I was doing my makeup she was curling my hair. I was readt to go by 5:55. My hair was curly and I didnt have on much makeup. Just some light brown eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara. Alice though I should wear blue eyeshadow but after a while I talked her out of it saying that it would be just too much blue. Alice left about five minutes ago. I was sitting on my couch waiting when I heard the knock. 6:00 on the dot I wonder if he had been waiting outside? I ran to open the door.

"Hi." I said as I opened the door. OH MY GOD! We match like seriously match.

"Hello. Are you ready? We match." He added with a smile.

"Yea, I am. I noticed. Did Alice dress you to?" I asked I was really wondering if she had planned this."You still havent told me where were going by the way." I added.

"No. She didnt dress me. Why?" He asked obviously confused."And La Bella Italia. That's where were going. I like that place."

"Ive been there its good. Its a long story. But I think you should buy her a barbie to dress up or something." I wasnt really sre what to say. I still didnt know if this was a date. I thought it was a date, I hoped it was a date.

"Oh. So she came over to dress you." It wasn't a question so Id guessed she did this often. "She did a good job though. I love that color. Blue looks great on you." He said and I blushed. Why did I always have to blush? It was so stupid! "Your cute when you blush too." With that I blushed more this was going to be a long night.

Once we got there the nervousness and awkwardness went away. We had alot in common. We both liked the same kind of music and movies. We both hated the same music and movies. Though that's not really a shocker because who really likes Jazz and Blues anyway? I mean really(A/N. No offense to people who like that music). We both had weird family lives. Both of our biological family's were dead. We both liked the same foods. It was a better first date then most thats for sure.

The only downside was all the waitresses and hostesses that kept staring at him. I mean it was making me really made but I knew it shouldn't because he wasnt really mine but still. I was sitting at a table with him and they were staring at him like they were in some kind of male review. Even worse was that when I looked them they kept staring they didnt even care. They were pretty too, which was even worse. If they were ugly I wouldn't care but they werent.

On the ride home we talked about different things. We talked about his family some and his parents. Both biological and adopted. We talked about my family some but not much. I just told him what they did for a living and then we moved on.

"You gona come in?" I asked as we were standing at my door.

"Not tonight. I have to get home." He said softly. He was looking at me and it was sweet and I hoped he would kiss me. It felt like that doorstep moment. I was right he was leaning his head down his eyes on my lips. He looked up once to make sure it was ok. His lips touched mine softly for a second. I parted my lips. It wasnt a very long kiss maybe 5 seconds. His lips were very soft though. I forgot how to breath for those five seconds. It was sweet and it was one of those kisses that was designed to leave you wanting more.

He smirked and walked back to his car. "Bye Bella," he said over his shoulder, 'Ill see you tomorrow if you live through shopping." He was still smiling.

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow. Dont upset her tonight." I warned and he snickered as he got into the car.


	7. Chapter 7

** PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE**

** I DONT OWN ANYTHING OBVIOUSLY!**

I woke up at eight in the morning. I was tired because I had a hard time falling asleep which was Edwards fault. I walked to my kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast. I ended up having some fried eggs and was back in my room at 8:15 when my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hello?" I answered. I wonder why she was calling when we were supposed to meet at nine thirty.

"Hey Bella? Would it be ok if my mom went? They got in last night to surprise us." She said excitedly.

"Really? Yea that's fine. If you wanted it to just be you two that's fine though. I wouldn't mind at all."

"No. That's fine. Plus she wants to meet you."

"OK. As long as your sure. Why does she want to meet me?" I couldn't really figure out why she would want to spend all day with a girl she had never met.

"Well when a mother comes home and her youngest son is out on a date she normally wants to meet that girl. Silly" She laughed and I smiled and blushed. It was a date.

"Oh ok. So Im still coming to your place at nine thirty right? What car are we taking? We could take mine if you want." I offered even though I knew she would want to take her car.

"Yea. Nine thirty. Well probably take my car. Ive got to go and get dressed. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

I went to my room to pick out my outfit to wear. I had my hair done and I was starting on my makeup when I heard my phone ring again. I thought it would be Alice again so the name on the caller ID shocked me.

"Hello" I answered and I couldnt help but to get a little excited.

"Hi. How are you?" His velvet voice came through the line.

"Im good. You? Why are you calling by the way? Ill be at your house in forty five minutes."

"Well two reasons. One: I wanted to warn you that there all very excited. Two: I wanted to ask if you wanted to do something tomorrow?"  
"One: I would love to do something tomorrow. Two: why are they excited?" I asked.

"Well my mother cant wait to meet you. She thinks your amazing already which you are by the way. My father is also excited to see you. Alice is extremely excited to go shopping and Emmett is excited because he wants to make fun of you. I wouldnt do anything embaressing around him if I were you. You will never live it down." I was smiling at the comment about me being amazing. He was so sweet.

"Oh really. Why are they excited to meet me? Im nervous about today. What is your mom like? Oh My God. What should I wear? Ive already picked out something but what if your mom doesnt like it?"

"Calm down. Whatever you wear will be fine. Shes going to love you. Dont worry about anything. I have to go. Ill see you soon. Bye." He said the last part quickly and hung up. It didn't help my nerves at all.

"Hey." Alice called as she walked out on the porch when I came up.

"Hey whats up?" I called back.

"Hi." Edward said as he came out. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. He gave me a little kiss on the lips. When I looked back up Alice was gone.

"Where did Alice go?" I asked as he led me to the porch.

"Inside. There all in there." He said and then opened the door. He wasn't lying. They were all in there. Esme and Carlisle were there too. They smiled warmly and I wasnt sure what to say so I just smiled.

"Bella this is my father Carlisle and my mother Esme. Mom, dad this is Bella." Edward introduced us.

"Hi," I waved. What? Why did I wave. Ugh now they think Im an idiot."Nice to meet you." I said like a question. Yep I looked like an idiot.

"Very nice to know you." Esme said kindly. I was still nervous to spend the day with her but she did seem nice.

"Thanks. Its nice to meet you too." I said. It was true I was happy that I got to meet her.

"Ive heard alot about you. So its good to be able to but a face to the name." Carlisle said warmly. All I could do is smile. Im sure it looked fake. It was. I was so nervous I couldnt be still.

"Yea. If I were you I would be nervous to." Emmetts booming voice came from the top of the stairs. I could tell I looked confused and he laughed. Just then Alice came sown the stairs and I knew what he was talking about. She didnt look like she was going shopping.

"Um. I thought we were going shopping?" They all snickered at my comment and Esme looked at me with pitty.

"We are." Alice replied.

"So. Why are you wearing that?" I asked. She looked like we were going to be walking all day. It was cute but the mall wasnt that big.

"Well we will be walking allot so I thought it would be best to be comfy." She said.

"I didnt know they mall was that big."

"Well the one in Seattle is." She said it like the answer was so obvious.

"Are we ready to go?" Esme asked

"Sure." I replied. I was already feeling bad for my feet. I could tell Alice didnt plan to go easy on me.

**I know its short and im sorry. Please review.**

** I KNOW U WANT TO REVIEW SO REVIEW!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Im sorry its taken me so long to update I dont have internet so thats why. Idont own anything

"Alice. I'm not trying this on." I complained in the middle of Victoria's Secret. I had picked out some cute things. They weren't to showy but still cute.

"Bella, they are sexy. Edward will love them." She said with a smile. She was holding these very scary looking outfits.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked a little offended. We had only been on one date. We werent sleeping together yet.

"I didn't mean it like that." She said calmly. " What I meant was when you do he will like it. Plus it wouldnt hurt to have some just in case." She added.

"Your mother is right there." She must be crazy. I didn't want there mom to think I was easy.

"Shes not stupid, Bella. She knows what happens. She does have three kids." It was still weird though. It was there mother. Esme looked over at us and smiled. She walked over then.

"Alice, I'm going to go to the restroom." I could tell she just wanted to give us a little privacy. That only made me feel worse.

"Ok. See you in a few." Alice said calmly and I just waved.

"Shes gone now so try it on." Alice said as soon as she was out of hearing distance.

"Fine."

Other then the Victoria's Secret thing. I actually had allot of fun. I had so many bags. I talked to Esme alot and she was really sweet. They would only be here for a week she said. Which made me happy and sad at the same time. I was glad they were leaving soon so Edward could come over more. I also wanted them to stay because I liked her. I didnt really know Carlisle but he seemed kind. He reminded me of what I would have wanted my father to be. If he was around that is.

My father, Charlie, was a very work comes first kind of guy. Im sure he loved his family but work was just a little more important. I loved him though, even though I didnt really know him and he wasnt around much I really did love him. It was always king of ironic to me that he died the same way he always left us. Alone. He was in his private jet on the way to a business meeting when he crashed. I wasn't really that sad, it wasnt much different. I couldn't miss him because even when he was home he didnt pay much attention to me or David, just work.

We were back at the Cullens now. I had already put all my bags in the car when Esme walked up to me.

"Hey. I was wondering if maybe you would want to stay for dinner? Its 6:45 now and dinner should be done by seven. If your parents dont mind that is. I could call-" She trailed off when she saw the glares telling her to stop from Alice and Emmet who was looking out the window. I must have had a nervous look on my face too.

"Um. My parents are dead. I live by myself. I already had plans to, um, eat something at the, um, house." But I was rushing through the words and I made it sound like a question. God why did I have to be such a bad liar? I gave a pathetic smile and waved to Emmett inside. "Bye, Alice, I had fun. You too, Esme. Have a good night." I said as I hurried to my car. It wasnt that I was upset, really it wasnt. I just didnt want to think I was terrible or anything. They were probably thinking what everyone else thinks when they hear that. 'She 17 and lives by herself so she must be out partying and being wild.' It was normally followed by them not letting there kids talk to me. I had dealt with it before, in LA, they think the same thing when its a 14year old and a 18year old living together. Its not like that though I was never a big party person. I went but not alot and my brother wasnt like that either. We only threw one party the whole time and it was my sweet 16.

When I got home I ordered a pizza. I would have to learn to cook because unlike LA there wasnt many choices as far as food went. When my pizza arrived I sat down and ate in front of the T.V.

EPOV

I was a little shocked when I walked downstairs to see Bella was already gone. I wondered why she didnt come in or at least say 'hey'. I thought maybe she just wanted to give us some family time but even then she could at least come in for a little while. Then Esme came up looking very sorry.

"I didnt know. I was just trying to be nice. I think I upset her." She seemed worried but I had no clue what she was talking about.

"Whats wrong?" Carlisle asked as he came in.

"I have no clue." I answered honestly.

"I invited her to stay for dinner." Esme told us. I looked at Carlisle hoping that maybe he understood what she was talking about.

"I dont understand." Carlisle and I said at the same time.

"She asked her to stay for dinner, as long as it was ok with her parents." Alice said as she walked in. I made a face and dad just stared obviously wondering what the problem with that was. "She started to say she would call them if she needed to, but stopped when she saw the looks on mine and Emmetts faces. Bella quickly told her that her parents were dead and that she lived by herself. She also said that she had other plans for dinner. Shes a bad liar though." Alice finished. Carlisle understood the problem then and looked sad. It was a good thing she didnt stay because she would have hated all this pity.

"Well, whats for dinner?" Emmetts voice came in the door before he did. "Oh. Your talking about the Bella thing." He said as he walked in.

"I really didnt know." Esme said again.

"I know you didnt. How could you have known?" Carlisle said gently. She was almost on the verge of tears. I couldnt imagine how sad Bella must have looked to make her feel so bad about it.

"Whats for dinner?" Emmett asked again. We all looked at him. Atleast he could lighten the mood.

"So how are you doing?" I asked when Bella answered the phone after two rings.

"Fine. Why?" She responded quickly.

"Just wondering. Esme didn't mean to upset you. She didnt know about it." I told her softly. I really hoped the wasnt mad at Esme. Esme would never hurt anyone on purpose.

"I know that. She didnt upset me." She sounded sincere but she had to have been upset.

"Its ok to be upset." I said kindly

"Im not upset." She said again but she was more frustrated.

"Well if your not upset why where you in such a hurry to leave?" I was confused. I didnt understand why she didnt seem upset. She should be upset.

"Do you know what people think when they hear a 17 year old lives alone?" She asked but kept talking before I could answer. "They think Im a terrible, wild teenager. They think that all I do is drink and party." She started to sound very angry towards the end.

"Thats not-"

"Dont tell me its not what people think. Ive been doing this for a while. They though the same think when me and my brother lived in LA. Its normally followed by wierd looks and people telling their kids not to talk to me." She cut in. I hadnt really thought that she would be worried about what they thought of her but it made since.

"Well, Im not saying other people dont think that. Im just saying that my parents dont think that. They were just worried that they hurt your feelings or something. Then they felt bad for you. They didnt think you were a terrible person. They thought you were a good person. Not many people can survive on there own like that.

"Well I am pretty awesome, huh?" She said with a laugh. I was glad she seemed to be happier now. "Wait. You said they felt bad. Ugh! I hate didnt let them stay on that for long did you?" She asked worried.

"No. Its fine trust me." I was glad that I was such a good liar because they were still in the pitty stage.

"Ok. Good. What are you doing?" She asked

"About to watch a movie. Rosalie and Jasper are here. Do you want to come?"

"What are you watching?"

"Rose and Alice want to watch A Walk to Remember. Ive never seen it but they say its good."

"I love that movie. Its sad though. Ill be over in a few minutes. Oh and dont tell them what I said." She said and then hung up before I could say anything.

A/N: I really do love a walk to remember and if u havent seen it u need to


	9. Chapter 9

It was 6:30 when my alarm clock went off Monday morning. I was tempted to turn it off but then though better of it. It was going to be along day because I was already tired and I really hated Mondays.

I had went over to the Cullens last night to watch the movie. I had fun, other then the glares from Rosalie that is. Carlisle and Esme were there but not for long. Once the movie started they left the room. When I asked Edward why he just shrugged and told me they didnt watch movies with them often. When the movie was over we all sat around and chatted. Alice was planning another shopping trip. Whe she invited me I told her I was busy. That was a mistake because she hadnt told me when it was yet. She shot me a dirty look and informed me I didnt know when it was. I tried to cover and say that I thought the meant next weekend, she didnt believe me though. I told her that maybe she should take a shopping trip with Rose, she agreed. Then she told me that I needed to come too, me and Rose tried to talk her out of us going together. I wasnt sure why but whatever the reason Rose didnt like me and I didnt think a whole day together was a good idea. I could tell Rose agreed on that but we couldnt talk Alice out of it. We werent going next weekend but the weekend after that since Alice said I must have had plans. I got home at about midnight.

When I got to school Jessica came up to me.

"Hey, Im Jessica. We meet the other day."

"Hey. Im Bella. I remember you." I said then we slipped into silence, she came up to me so she must have wanted something.

"So, you and Edward, huh?" She sounded annoyed and jealous.

"Um. Why?"

"Just wondering. We used to date, so if you need any tips." I was a little offended because I wasnt sure why she was telling me this and why would I need tips?

"Ok. Ill remember that." I said

I saw Edward When I got to my first class. "You ex is weird."

"Who?" He asked.

"Jessica." I told him.

"Oh. Yea, shes a little weird. Sorry. What did she say?"

"Just that you used to date and that if I needed any tips to ask."

"Why would she say that?"

"I dont know. I told you she was weird." I said and he chuckled.

EPOV

"Hey, whats up?" Jessica said as I walked out of my second class.

"Nothing." We hadnt talked in months so I didnt know why she wanted to talk now.

"So, do you want to do something?" She wispered in my ear as she was trying to grap my arm.

"No, I dont. Thanks for the offer though." Maybe she had been single for to long or maybe she was just jealous.

"Whatever, go back to your ugly whore. I dont care." Yes deffenitly jealous.

"One shes not a whore. Two-"

"Which means she hasnt slept with you yet. Which means you need me even more." She cut in. She was really making me mad now.

"I dont need you. I never have." I said and walked away.

I wondered what here problem was. Oh well it didnt really matter I thought as I went down the hall looking for Bella.

**{A/N Im so sorry I know its short but Im having serious writters block. I never understood it untill I had it, I used to always think: Why dont you just make something up? It turns out you cant just make something up. I think Im going to skip some time. I will try to update soon!" REVIEW though because it makes me happy and it will give me inspiration to keep writting. Maybe if you review ill get some new ideas:))}**

** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


End file.
